AceStriker18
is the 18th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The Gosei Bakuhatsu team, along with Miyuki, agreed to let Rinsho joins for an upcoming FIFA World Cup's opening match. In this time Rinsho reveals he found Miyuki's keychain, so everyone offers him a chance to promote him as captain; but only if Ryoma isn't involved, to Ryoma's jealous. This episode also corresponded with the World Cup and featured Kazuyoshi Miura as himself. Synopsis On airplane ahead to Russia, as Miyuki and the others are disappointed to learn from Victor that only one of their wishes upon completing the Garou Shards, Hakuto suggests to Rinsho Gamo that he team up with the national team, but he outright refuses as he still can't bring himself to join the team with Ryoma because of Hamon FC's win, much for Victor's dismay. Later that night at Russian hotel after long travel, Ryoma have a bad dream about being defeated by Rinsho and steals Miyuki's heart, then he becomes defiant when Miyuki and Hakuto propose telling his teammates about the Chalice of Glory, fearing that Victor would lose everything if they finds out about Ryoma's personality. The next day, Coach Tokuyama has set Kazuyoshi Miura as a coach to fill Rinsho, Ryoma, Shintarou, Leo and Ethan in for Gosei Bakuhatsu team for a friendly match against rival national team, Blue Dragon. As the match gets underway, Ryoma and Rinsho end up getting on each other's nerves as Rinsho keeps interrupting Ryoma's playing. During half-time, Peina appears and targets the team's coach Kazuyoshi Miura to create a Haisha monster Yama to trapped Miyuki on the net, with Silver Striker arrives once again showing up to fight. Ryoma, furious over Silver Striker's protective for Miyuki, charging up his Saint Gauge and sets Yama on fire with his new attack. Following Miyuki's suggestion, Silver Striker teams up with the other AceStrikers and defeats the Haisha. But Cybergeddon enlarges Yama in attempt to attacks Russian stadium. However, with Silver Striker's help, StrikerOh Lionheart uses the soccer techniques to weaken Yama's power, allowed them to destroyed him again. After the match ends with Gosei Bakuhatsu team winning, Rinsho appears before Miyuki's team and tells them that he found Miyuki's Yuupon-chan key-chain that unintentionally dropped from her bag, asking to team up with Miyuki, but he dispensed Ryoma. Ryoma, who has been jealous over Miyuki's romantic relationship with Rinsho, assumes Rinsho has replaced him as Gosei Bakuahatsu's captain for Upcoming FIFA World Cup and exclusion him, he runs away crying in anger and disgusted. Meanwhile, Thanaz, Peina and Polemos sets their sights on the AceStrikers while Kataktis comes with a red Garou Shard found at the stadium, revealed his advenced plan. Major Events *Rinsho reveals to everyone that he gives Miyuki a Yuupon-chan keychain after accidentally dropped from her bags. *Ryoma charges up his Saint Gauge to second slot and performs his new attack: Ocelot Gen'ei Enzen. *Rinsho decided to become Gosei Bakunetsu captain to dispensed Ryoma. *It's hint that Hamon FC won the Spring Soccer Championship against Seien Gamma. So, Rinsho came with his revenge by kicked out Ryoma from the team. *It is revealed that only one female AceStriker can only make one wish from the Cosmo Crests. *Captain Kataktis obtained red Garou Shard for advanced plans. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Peina *Thanaz *Polemos *Captain Kataktis *Haisha Monster: Yama Secondary Characters *Rinsho Gamo *Ikki Natsume *Daigo Natsume *Yataro Domon *Hiroaki Tokashiki *Masaki Kasei *Shintaro Yuuki *Leo Shishikura *Eiichiro Tokuyama *''Shion Asamiya'' (briefly appearance) *Kazuyoshi Miura (guest) Trivia *This episode celebrates the FIFA 2018 World Cup. *This is the first episode where a real-life person is featured on it, and the first one that is not affiliated with comedy nor music. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime